lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe Sencen/@comment-39901855-20190623222558
So I am back again and I apologize but I'm just so awesome that I have to tell you what I find so I was rereading the Keefe short story to look for something that might give me a clue about Legacy (this is the link for the short story if you haven't read it) https://shannonmessenger.com/keeper-of-lost-cities/fun-extras.html anyway, I wanted to show you a few parts that I think are either cute, sad, or a clue for something first one Then he was lost to his floaty dreams, most of which focused on the gold-flecked brown eyes he could never get out of his head. AWWWWWWWW soooo cute right! he can't stop thinking about her (if you didn't catch it, that was most definitely foreshadowing the relationship of Keefe and Sophie in Legacy) number 2 Ro stalked into his doorway with a bottle of blue nail polish in one hand and half-painted claws on the other. “No, I’m mad because you’re only doing this to try to fix things with yourlittle girlfriend and it’s not going to work.” Keefe jingled the pieces extra loud. But after several seconds he had to ask, “Why isn’t it going to work?” Ro snorted. “Wow, you really have it bad, don’t you? Nope, no need to deny it. It’s so obvious it’s actually adorable. Especially since she’s totally clueless about it. You know that, right?” Keefe rolled his eyes. And he was all set to argue—but for some reason “Yeah, I’m an Empath,” slipped out. “Ohhhhh, that’s true. Wow, I didn’t even think about that.” Ro giggled as she crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed. “That must drive you crazy.” “Pretty much,” Keefe mumbled. It wasn’t even the worst part—but he managed to stop himself from bringing up that. does anyone else feel so bad for him? as I type this my eyes are literally getting teary he knows that she doesn't know he likes her for once Keefe must hate being an Empath! I feel so bad it really must drive him crazy how he hints that he likes her and he knows what she's feeling so she knows that she doesn't know I FEEL FOR YOU KEEFE I FEEL FOR YOU comment #ThatSucksKeefe to show your support for our blonde hero number three Once again, he stopped himself from cluing Ro into the whole square-that-was-now-a-triangle mess. But with how observant she seemed to be, she’d probably figure it out on her own soon enough. poor Dex! everyone knows that the square is now a triangle Dex is completely out of the picture now comment #PoorDex even if this isn't his page he still deserves support considering how Sophie rejected him and his falling for Biana is NOT gonna happen *broken heart* number four From that point on, he only had one goal: to be whatever Sophie needed. Not the hero. Not the one taking charge of everything. Just a guy ready to listen and help and be there for her. A friend. Until she was ready for more BOO HOO HOO I FEEL YOU KEEFE YOU GO BOY!!!!!! YASS WE ARE ALL BEHIND YOU! but seriously he is sooooo sweet its adorable! i am so jealous of Sophie to have such an amazing guy in her life even if she doesn't realize it and then there's the Until she was ready for more awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww so cuteeeeeeeeee once again I feel for you Keefe I feel for you please read the short story SO CUTE and funny anyway BYE GUYS!!!!!!